


【卡带】和亲

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: ·时代背景为四战结束后全体人员复活，宇智波一族还是由斑带领回到了木叶，但没过多久跟柱间闹矛盾带领家族分离出来，占领音忍村，自立村长。·全体人员存活·严重OOC，自我满足的产物，感觉人设会崩orz·自行强加了一些设定，实在也是没办法o(╥﹏╥)o





	【卡带】和亲

1.

宇智波会议室

偌大的会议室坐着寥寥几个人，每个人的脸上都写满了深沉、不满，甚至还有愤怒。

“木叶什么意思，提出和亲，迎娶宇智波族的公主?”首先打破沉默的是带土：“木叶的几代火影终于疯了吗？”

“四战过后在整个忍界对宇智波家族已经不只是心存忌惮那种程度了。”宇智波鼬作为一个思虑周全的人自然能想到他们的一番良苦用心：“如果还在木叶的话，有几代火影和鸣人他们还能制衡，可一旦脱离了木叶，其他忍者村自然会惶惶不安。”

“所以木叶虽明面上为和亲，实际上是为堵住其他忍者的嘴嘛。”止水接过鼬的话头答道：“嫁过去的所谓的宇智波公主实际上是一个掌握在木叶的人质，这再明显不过了。”

“可问题就在这里，且不说我族里女性本身就稀少，木叶也有一些心思阴险、想窃取我族眼睛秘密的人。”斑双手交叠在下巴上，若有所思的道：“所以这次和亲的人选不能是女性，而且能力够强，不能被木叶轻易欺负了去。”

“我有一人选。”一直没说话的佐助直勾勾的看着宇智波带土。

然后大家齐刷刷的看向带土。

“看我干什么？”宇智波带土

唰——

带土蹭的从椅子上站起来，“你们让我去？！人家要娶的是公主，你们哪只眼睛看着我像公主啊？”

“角色扮演不是你的强项吗？”佐助很是鄙夷。

“佐助你这是公报私仇！”带土急了，朝向斑说：“要说能力的话在座的这几位都是佼佼者，鼬、止水、佐助还有泉奈都没成家，他们也都是合适的人选啊。”

泉奈笑眯眯看向带土，把带土看的毛毛的，“如果真的战斗起来的话，动静太大，这样和亲计划可是会白费的。可带土君会神威啊，可以不用跟他们打架。”

“你是让我当缩头乌龟？”带土脸色更难看了。

“为了不辜负木叶的一番‘好心’，只能委屈你了。”斑说：“鼬、止水、佐助把他捆起来。散会！”

带土：“喂！喂！”

 

木叶村会议室

卡卡西表示作为六代目火影压力很大。

一二三四五代目纷纷表示不想再理朝政，千手柱间天天想着怎么跟斑和好，扉间跟大蛇丸一起研究新的忍术，三代目自然是回家哄孩子去了，四代目和五代目更不用说，声称要带着各自的爱人周游世界。所以选举出来的六代目卡卡西就成了冤大头，劳心劳力不说还要处理几代火影一时兴起提出的重要事宜——和亲。

本来就是死鱼眼的卡卡西，眼神更死了。眼前的和亲文件已经盯了15分钟，波风水门看着自己的爱徒面无表情，心下有些愧疚：“和亲这个提议是我们目前想到的最好策略了，四战刚刚过去，世界各地都需要休养生息。宇智波一族我们必须负责制衡，可是这次和亲又不能随随便便的找个人糊弄过去，所以……”看着师傅越说越没底气。

“所以你们就单方面决定让我来迎娶这位所谓的公主。”卡卡西接下师傅的话。呵呵，话说宇智波一族什么时候有公主了。

初代目：“哈哈哈 ，听说你都三十好几了还没结婚，这不也是给你找个伴嘛。”

……

卡卡西有些认命的在心里叹了一口气，“好吧，明日去迎娶宇智波一族的公主。”

 

2.

迎亲队浩浩荡荡的从木叶出发了。一路上锣鼓震天惊天动地，就怕其他忍者村不知道似的，怎么热闹怎么来。到了地点后斑一行人早就等在那里，止水和鼬架着身穿白无垢的新娘，因为帽子压得太低只能看到若隐若现的一点下巴。木叶的迎亲使者们见到宇智波们之后还没来得及客套，斑抢先说道：“新娘已经准备好了，你们抬走吧。”

使者们你看着我，我看着你，问：

“那个，斑大人就没有什么特别嘱咐的吗？”斑的实力可算的上是传奇级别了，看他老人家一脸的面无表情使者们心里打鼓。

“回去告诉千手柱间，他有张良计我有过墙梯，以后走着瞧！”说完扭头就走了。

剩下木叶使者们瑟瑟发抖。

 

带土并不好受。

他被鼬下了咒术不能动，一直在试图冲破，但双手被绑住不能动，没法结印，看来是只能等印自己消失。

在轿子里被摇摇晃晃的快吐了。明明是斑老头自己跟千手老头闹矛盾，想脱离木叶，自己跑出来也就算了还非要拉上我们小辈。我好不容易跟琳重逢啊，还有没表白呢，竟然就这样把我给嫁出去了！不对啊！我是个男的！这样岂不是也不算是嫁人，毕竟木叶没法找人跟我成亲吧，这样我就可以去找琳了。也不对，我可是这种装扮过去的，好羞耻，被卡卡西看见了还不得笑死我，这样又有何颜面去见琳。

啊啊啊啊啊——

超级烦，怎么办？咦？咒印好像有点松动，带土闭上眼睛——

“开！”

瞪出血轮眼的同时咒术也被弹开。可以动了，带土急匆匆要奔出轿子，却因太急被轿坎绊了一下，与面前的人扑了个满怀，带土抬头一看——

“卡卡西？！”

3.

卡卡西是比较认命的类型。

自父亲去世后自己独自一人生活20多年，突然间说要给自己塞个妻子。卡卡西表现的再怎么冷静也掩盖不了内心的波动。他们这一代的忍者很不容易成家立业，都在少时失去了最重要的人，长大后人际关系就变得非常淡薄，不然艾斯玛和红拖拖拉拉到三十好几才在一起。面对突然要闯进自己生活领域的人，对卡卡西来说也只能是多了一份警惕。

嘛嘛，反正来了之后也只是个人质而已，派几个暗部盯着不出乱子就可以了。

木叶村大门口站了一大群人，除了那些出了馊主意就逃之夭夭的几任火影之外，村子里的还有村外的都站的满满当当，地上的站不了就爬到树上去。他们都是来看热闹的。远远的看着轿子来了之后鸣人最是兴奋，周围的人太多吵吵嚷嚷的，只能大声的喊：“卡卡西老师轿子来了，快去接你的新娘子啊！”

周围的人也都跟着起哄，笑声一片好不热闹。

卡卡西哦了一声往前走了几步，突然就从轿子里窜出一白团子扑向他。一头黑色的短发撞了他满眼，对方一抬头卡卡西更是瞪大了眼睛，惊讶的表情几乎要透出面罩——

“卡卡西？！”

“带土！？”

 

这、就、尴、尬、了。

带土怎么忘了现任的火影就是自己的发小，也是他最不想在他面前丢人的人。

其实最惊讶的还是那群看热闹的观众，看到宇智波送来的新娘子不知道是该哭还是该笑，脸上的五官都快扭在一起了。阴谋！这绝对是宇智波的阴谋，压根就没有要和好的意思，不会又要开第五次忍者大战吧！吧啦吧啦吧啦……&（）*&%￥&

卡卡西看到周围人的反应，心中了然。心一横，右手掐住宇智波带土的手腕把人拽到身侧，大声说：“大家先静一静，我在这里宣布，本人以木叶第六代火影的身份和宇智波一族联姻，我旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土结为连理，三日后举行婚礼。”

纳尼！！！！

“卡卡西你别闹了！”带土挣扎着要脱开卡卡西反被抓的更紧，“跟我成亲的怎么可能会是你？”

对方叹了口气，看着他说：“本来就是我，只是没想到的是来和亲的人竟然是你。嘛，虽然出了点差错不过戏还是要演下去，你也不想再让斑白费心机吧。”

宇智波带土心中虽不服气，但卡卡西说的对，不管怎样他人都来了，还是穿成这样被轿子抬来的。唉——只希望别被琳看见就好了。

“带土，卡卡西，恭喜你们！”

带土一惊回头一看，真是怕什么来什么，原野琳跑上前笑眯眯的看着他俩，眼睛笑的弯弯的。

“你们俩从小就经常吵架，现在结婚了可要和和睦睦的不要吵了哦。”

琳还是那么温柔呢。呃，不对。

“琳你就别笑话我了。”带土苦笑，他自己都没想到会是这种局面。早知道当初就跟他们拼到底，也不要来木叶整什么屁和亲。

“先不要待在门口了，回去还要安排婚礼事项。”鹿丸提醒道。

众人被两道雷惊得不轻，站在风中凌乱。只有几个好事的小姑娘叽叽喳喳——

“六代目大人长得那么帅我们还在猜新娘子会是什么样，没想到竟然是四战boss带土大人啊！”

“你们不觉得他们很般配吗？”

“嗯嗯，穿白无垢的带土大人还真是可爱呢！”……

鹿丸听到后无奈叹口气，心想你们还是消停会吧，被宇智波带土听到背后有人这样说怕是要暴走吧。

“宇智波，好麻烦啊。”

 

    4.

婚礼准备期间带土说什么也不要再穿白无垢，拿着白色的婚服跑去火影楼试图说服卡卡西把他俩的衣服换一下，卡卡西拒绝。

说反正你也穿过一次，该丢的脸也都丢了，婚礼只不过是走个过场，忍一忍穿一天也就过去了。

带土气不过当着他的面就把衣服撕了个粉碎后，一个神威就走了。

卡卡西看着自己办公桌上、地上的白色破布，扶扶额表示头疼。

“鹿丸，麻烦你找裁缝重新做一件男士婚礼和服，要白色的。做完后直接给带土就好，辛苦了。”

“好。”鹿丸接到命令后马上执行去了。

带土见到白色的男士婚礼和服沉默了一会，最后还是接下了。鹿丸松了一口气，心想后面肯定还会再出状况，这婚能不能结成都难说。

 

婚礼当天，除了水土雷风影和几位大名之外，其他的几任火影和宇智波们也都到场了。每人都身着燕尾服身姿挺拔气宇轩昂，引得周围的小姑娘们连声尖叫。

千手柱间见到宇智波斑就过去打招呼，基本都是千手自说自话，宇智波不理他。可他说道：“斑，没想到你竟然出这主意，为什么你自己不过来呢？”

宇智波斑听到这话血轮眼都要瞪出来了，狠狠地说：“如果你想再重建一次木叶，我可以过来。”

“斑真容易生气呢，我只是开个玩笑。”柱间苦笑着挠挠头。

值班的暗部们心脏都提到了嗓子眼，初代目这句玩笑可足以让木叶没了啊！

 

 在准备厅穿好白色礼服的带土照了照镜子自我感觉良好了一下。他的身形本就是很完美的衣服架子，白色和服的袖子上绣有宇智波的家纹，宽松适身的和服腰间束上腰带，更是显得整个人飘逸潇洒。

“哟，这身衣服还不错嘛带土。”

听到声音后带土回头看见了站在门口的卡卡西，只见他一身黑色的和服庄严俊逸，虽然还是带着口罩但依然能透出棱角分明的脸庞。右手拿着折扇不停地敲打手心，上下打量着自己。带土虽然心里不服气，但卡卡西帅出天际是事实。瞥了瞥嘴淡淡的说了句：“过奖了。”

说完后继续照照镜子，觉得如果穿上黑色和服应该更帅气一些。没错，是衣服颜色的问题，自己丝毫都不比卡卡西差。带土这样想着更是在镜子面前捋了捋头发，才发现镜面里的卡卡西还是直勾勾的看着他。

带土被看的毛毛的，然后心下一喜，回头笑道：“怎么，觉得我比你帅是吧。”

卡卡西半晌没说话，盯了面前人好一会儿才悠悠的说道：“带土，你知道新娘子的和服为何是白色的吗？”

“哈？”

带土就知道这小子从小到大就憋着一肚子的坏水，到这种时候了还拿这梗来笑话他。

一个瞬身到卡卡西的背后把苦无抵在喉咙，警告他：

“卡卡西，你我心里都清楚这不过是做戏给某些人看的，作为一个大男人，什么屈辱我都忍了。可你如果还拿这种事情来笑话我的话，小心我宰了你。”

突然眼前一阵烟雾，还没反应过来就被人打掉苦无瞬间反手到背后并重重的摁在地上。是替身术。带土还没来得及反击，卡卡西将脸凑到他眼前，在他耳边说：“带土的这种自我牺牲的精神还是没变，既然你知道这是做戏，何必认真呢。”

吹进耳朵里的气息让带土麻了一半身体，耳朵也红红的。就在这时门外有人敲门：“六代目大人、宇智波大人仪式要开始了，请两位移到前厅。”

听到后，卡卡西起身整理衣衫，并对带土说：“仪式过程早在一周前就定好的，新郎也罢新娘也罢，不要忘记扮演好自己的角色就好。”

带土瞪着卡卡西直到他走出门口，才慢慢站起来。深呼吸一口气，这才去到前厅。

 

### 有了一番“警告”仪式进行的基本还算“顺利”，两位新人在奏乐下入场、祭祀吟诵祝词祈福后，司仪拿来结婚证让新人签字。卡卡西接过，在“夫”那一栏写下了自己的名字后寄给带土，带土看到“妻”那一栏，气的都要把笔折断了，上前抓住司仪的前襟吼道：“再给我拿一份新的来。”司仪吓得瑟瑟发抖，只能告诉他说：“现在没有备用的呀。”听罢带土回头看卡卡西一脸事不关己的神情更是[忿忿不平](http://www.so.com/link?m=aTmR5AI+rKzOqSyyoM7LsJSqJWFHDhBr/9T4XXYwLs0yZGKSioLpMbPLWP+Imk2AYXr46K7dr2MnLrSYPyO/rCrRFicWmqWLtdrA4dD7ogPcTE94g5lu0gXA5q8FAIH4AVtC6h0b0tQ3Usy+JnO7VCOR3zrmJKXzxxJ03DOcyS5lJIILHvZCoQ8FZ8V+smT+83GoGcpllpnU=)。咬牙切齿的回到座位把“妻”字划掉改写成“夫”，然后签下了他宇智波带土的大名。

### 下一项是交换戒指，平时大大咧咧的带土在这时反而有些不好意思。卡卡西看出带土有些拘束，轻轻的抓起对方的右手并套上戒指，并不着痕迹的摸了一下。带土看着手上的戒指愣愣的出神，直到被卡卡西叫了两声才反应过来该他了。为对方带完戒指后，带土才觉出这婚礼的仪式感，心里总觉得哪里怪怪的。

看到卡卡西一直面无表情的样子才知道才知道自己反应过度了。淡定一点，这些都没啥，过了今天以后都恢复如常。

可带土并不知道自己被算计了。

 

5.

混乱了一整天后，终于把这婚给结完了。

两人进到卡卡西的小公寓后，带土一把扑在沙发里不想动，卡卡西见状走上前问：“你今天要在沙发上睡吗？”

趴在沙发里的人抬头看了他一眼：“你觉得碍事我可以睡在外面。”

卡卡西蹲下身来与带土平行视线，笑眯眯：“怎么可能，带土千里迢迢来到木叶嫁给我，怎么能让新婚妻子睡在外面呢？”

一天了！这混蛋拿这事笑话我一天了！忍无可忍的带土在这一刻终于爆发，起身就拽住眼前人的衣襟，却没有意识到这让他们的脸靠的更近：“卡卡西你玩够了没？谁是你妻子？来这里和亲我也是被斑他们逼迫的，那身衣服也不是我自愿穿的，更没有想到竟然和你成亲，真是孽缘，怎么到哪都甩不开你。”

“怎么，带土都不愿意见到我吗？我可是很想你呢。”

听到这话带土顿了一秒，这才发现跟卡卡西离得如此之近连双方的呼吸都能感受到，立马放开卡卡西喃喃的说：“说什么胡话，突然肉麻兮兮的，自来也的小说看多了吧。”然后坐在沙发上：“好了说说吧，以后怎么安排。让我住在哪做什么，我保证在你不惹我的情况下绝不搞事情，安安静静当个听话的人质。”

卡卡西听后握住带土的右手，抚摸着无名指上的指环:“住在这儿，做旗木带土。”

看到带土要发飙，站起身继续道：“我没有开玩笑，几任火影安排我来成亲，自然是我负责监视宇智波送来的人。我不会限制你的活动，但你必须跟我一起住，这是我们友好和平的前提。”然后俯下身将脸凑到带土面前；“不过当初看到身穿白无垢的带土我也是很惊讶呢，你真的不知道白无垢是什么意思吗？竟然就这样穿上了。它可是代表着新嫁娘子纯白无暇，以后只能染上丈夫的颜色。”

卡卡西越说越靠近，最后直接贴近眼前人的耳朵：“现在带土穿的也是白色的呢。”

听到这里，带土一把推开卡卡西，愤怒的扯开自己的腰带脱掉和服，卡卡西见状正中下怀：“带土真主动，要迫不及待洞房了吗？”

是可忍，带土不能忍！

他已经预见了下半辈子会一直被卡卡西戏弄、笑话。男人之间解决问题最简单的方式就是打架，带土特想狠狠地揍卡卡西一顿，于是两人在小小的公寓里拼起了体术，楼下的人听到天花板上咚咚咚的声响后，笑了笑说：

“真不愧是火影大人，动静够大的。”

 

6.

论起体术的话，卡卡西在技术上更胜带土一筹，打不过也完全可以躲开，所以目前的情况怎么看都是故意的。

周围的东西都被打翻，凌乱不堪，只穿着短裤的带土骑在平躺在地的卡卡西身上，双手被对方限制住，不然带土就先给卡卡西吃一记破颜拳。

两个人都折腾了一天，都很疲惫，折腾了这一番后都有些气喘吁吁。尤其是带土,一半是累的，一半是气的。他气斑他们不经过他的同意就赶鸭子上架，他气卡卡西本来就知道他的窘状还一直嘲笑他。

“你说的那些条件我一个都不同意，卡卡西你也不用嘲笑我，从现在开始我自己找地方住，以后也不会跟你再有纠葛。”说完就想起身，却被卡卡西一把拽住,“我不是嘲笑你，我说的都是真的，撇开你是人质不能随便离开这一点不说，其实能再见到你我很高兴。”

看到卡卡西有些失落的样子，带土有了一丝不忍,“是吗？”

对方轻点头。

“好、好吧，其实我也是挺想你和琳的，能回来见到你们我也……”

带土突然噎住，因为他明显感觉到一只咸猪手从他的腰际慢慢滑下并捏了他的屁股。

“砰！”

这记破颜拳还是挥了过去。

打完之后一个翻身跳出窗外，卡卡西都没来得及阻止，跑到窗口看见外面的乌鸦心下了然。回头看见一屋的狼藉有些挫败的叹了口气，“先收拾一下吧。”

 

他就知道卡卡西没按好心，还装出一副委屈的样子骗他，他就是喜欢戏弄嘲笑别人，卡卡西个大垃圾、大骗子！

带土出来之后看到乌鸦，知道那是止水和鼬的联系信号，飞快的跑进树林与他们会合。

止水见到带土后有些惊讶，“你怎么只穿着一条短裤就出来了，哦对，打搅了你的洞房花烛夜真是抱歉。”只见笑的一脸不坏好意。

带土切了一声，问：“叫我出来有什么事，斑又下指示了？”

“算是吧，今天婚宴上听初代目有些透露出他弟弟和大蛇丸要搞一些新的研究，好像跟宇智波血脉有关系。据斑的猜测是要研究能让普通忍者也能成为永恒万花筒血轮眼。所以需要你查出他的这个秘密实验室的地址。”

“大蛇丸有什么本事我还是能知道的，总觉得这个实验有些异想天开。不过我还是留意一下。哼，木叶竟然偷偷干这种无耻的勾当，打着和平的口号还是想要夺取我们的力量。”气急败坏的带土紧握拳头一拳打在树干上。

“这些事情也只是猜测，你现在的任务就是想尽一切办法搞到地址后秘密传给我，不要贸然行动。”止水上下打量着带土继续说：“即使是去色诱卡卡西也不要紧。”说着拍了拍带土的肩膀，“好好利用火影六代目枕边人的身份，事情成功与否全看你了！”

色…色诱！？

“止水你……”带土本能的攻击过去，可眼前的人化身一群乌鸦早就消失在黑夜中。

算了，宇智波同族互坑早已是家常便饭，很是不留情面，如果回去估计会被他们笑一圈。在木叶最起码还不会在他面前表现的那么明显，当然除卡卡西外。不过现在想获取情报的确需要他，回去再从长计议吧。

看了看自己的着装确实有些不雅，一个神威就回到了卡卡西的公寓。

 

这时屋子里已经收拾干净，卡卡西正坐在沙发上看书，带土看到后有些奇怪的看着他。

卡卡西不紧不慢的翻过一页，慵懒的开口说：“抛下新婚丈夫跟别的男人见面，这样有些过分呢，带土君。”

发现带土没有说话，抬起他的死鱼眼看见对方有些疑惑的看着他。

突然嘴角往上微弯：“你书拿反了。”

。。。。。。。。。

 

哼，卡卡西也不是表面上那么泰若自然嘛，还装模作样。不知为何带土突然感觉这一天的坏心情都没有了，爬上床盖上被子睡觉。过了一会，感觉卡卡西也上了床，他往另一边移动了下，翻过身背对着卡卡西，大有一副今晚不想再跟你说话的样子。

床有些小，装两个大男人自然是挤，带土的脖颈都能感觉到卡卡西的呼吸，不过他实在是太累而且满脑子都是斑交代的任务。想着想着竟然睡过去了。

一夜无话，好眠。

 

7.

月光如水，静夜幽。

卡卡西却盯着带土的后脑勺一直睡不着，第一次觉得亲热天堂里面写的都是骗人的。

小说里有一个故事跟他们的情况相似，他也完全是按照男主的方式来的，小说里的女主可是立马爱那人爱的死去活来，可带土看起来仿佛很生气。

卡卡西伸出左手轻轻的捏着带土的短发，有一下没一下的缕着，想着心事。这时带土突然动了一下，卡卡西以为他醒了立马放开手，却见带土只是翻了个身。卡卡西静静的看着带土的睡脸总觉得恍如隔世，竟有些不相信能和他如此靠近。卡卡西俯下身听着这个人的心跳声来确定带土是真的在这里，情不禁在心脏的位置轻轻印下一个吻，然后抱住了眼前的人伴随着心跳声入梦。

就算是一场闹剧也罢，既然老天安排你闯进我的生活，那么——就留下吧。

 

唔~好暖和，可下巴和脸好痒。

带土迷迷糊糊的抬起胳膊挠脸，半眯着眼看见卡卡西就趴在自己胸口，还没睡醒的脑袋反应不灵敏，只是盯着白色的脑袋看。这时卡卡西感觉到带土醒了，撑起身体温柔的看着身下的人，“你醒了？”

窗外的阳光只打在卡卡西一侧的头发上，可带土却觉得他真个人都在反光，尤其是那一抹笑柔情的都能挤出水来，他就像是被狐狸迷惑了的兔子，怔怔的看着。尤其是微笑的嘴角那一颗痣更是魅惑至极。让人忍不住的想亲上去……

打住！在想些什么呢！！！宇智波带土你单身了三十多年终于憋疯了吗？这个该死的卡卡西怪不得要带口罩，不然把这妖孽放出去真不知道要祸害多少姑娘！

反应过来的带土一把推开了卡卡西坐起身，说道：“天亮了，你该去上班了。”

“婚假期间不用上班。”

“木叶这么人性，竟然还会给火影放假？”

“当然是特批的。”

“你这是在偷懒。”

笑“嘛，今天带你在木叶逛逛吧，熟悉一下环境。你想去哪看看？”

带土思考了一会，想着也许这个是机会。就说：“火影楼，我想看看你工作的地方。”

看到带土这么配合，卡卡西很高兴：“好！”

 

因为是休假时间，卡卡西并没有穿影袍。他领着带土走向火影办公楼。公寓和火影楼离得很近，一路上都有和卡卡西打招呼的人，带土跟在身后,恍如觉得如梦里的一样，只不过他和卡卡西的身份调换了过来。

到了火影楼，向带土一一介绍各种办公区域和各位同事，大家也很和气，带土喜欢这种气氛。到了卡卡西的办公室，只见如山的文件堆了一堆，卡卡西无奈的笑道：“啊，才一天没上班就这么多事情了吗？看来鸣人是在偷懒了。”

这时鸣人从文件堆里爬出来，活像是被人吸干血的样子，哀怨道：“卡卡西老师怎么可以这样说，我已经很努力了嘚吧哟。我现在好饿，好想吃一乐的拉面嘚吧哟~~。”

“好，你先去吧。我帮你看接下来的部分。”然后回头对带土说：“等鸣人回来我们也去吃饭吧。”说完就座在办公桌前批起了文件。

带土应了声好，心想着机会难得，偷偷开了写轮眼扫视桌上的文件。虽然多但分类的很明确，士农工商政治外交等一一摆放着。看来实验基地也不会光明正大的摆出来，只能晚上再过来一次了。

他看见卡卡西快速的消灭着桌面上的文件，不由感慨：对了，这家伙从小脑子就好使，一目十行也是自小的本事。鸣人和自己很像，吊车尾级别的干这行可真是个苦差事。心里不禁为鸣人默哀一遍。

这时卡卡西看着手上外交任务里的邀请，然后寄给带土：“你看看这个。”

“雷之国盛情邀请木叶六代目火影携带其夫人宇智波带土赴往雷国会晤。”

“卡卡西这是……”

“不只是这个，还有其他的。”然后寄给他一摞邀请函。

风之国、土之国、水之国……

带土看着手上的邀请函瞠目结舌，他可算是知道自己跳进一个多深的坑里了。以为自己在木叶丢个人也就算了，原来这是要丢到全忍界去啊。

“怎么样，要不要去？”卡卡西一脸看热闹的表情瞅着带土。

带土使劲的把邀请函甩在桌子上，脸气的鼓鼓的，瞪着面前的人说：

“我要跟你离婚。”

 

8.

对面的人听到这话眼睛笑的更弯：“我们才新婚第一天，带土说这话可是要遭报应的。”

撇了撇嘴，已经遭报应了。当初来和亲嫁给谁不好，好死不死的嫁了个影，他要出门处理外交还得带上他。带土越往深处想越觉得他是被全忍界和宇智波算计了，就算六道仙人把全部的人都复活了，这个世界果然还是虚假的。

“去就去，我倒要看看你们还能掀起什么浪来。”

不一会儿，鸣人回来后跟卡卡西做了交接，就领着带土吃饭去了。

木叶重建基本完成了，为了经济建设又加了许多项目。在逛了许久之后，带土觉得比做任务还要累，就在路边的长椅上坐着休息，远远的看着卡卡西和一群人寒暄。

小时候那样冷淡寡言嘴毒的卡卡西也能微笑着和别人聊天。自己又能理解卡卡西多少呢？对他的记忆除了小时候的打闹就剩下四战时战场上的厮杀了。

想到这里带土打了一个哈欠，突然嘴巴里扔进一个东西。

唔，甜的，草莓味。

他有些气鼓鼓的看着笑的一脸春风走向他的男人，问：“哪来的的糖。”

“刚刚有个小孩给我的。”

“没想到六代目的人气还真高。”

“嘛，一般般。”说着就坐在带土旁边：“明天木叶后山会开祭典，一起去看看吧。”  
    “祭典？好啊好啊我想去。”不过是拿到大蛇丸实验基地的地址之后去。带土心里这样说。

 

当晚带土等到卡卡西睡着之后，偷偷用神威进入了火影办公室，排除掉白天见过的文件，其他地方小心的挨着搜了一遍，终于在办公桌下层的抽屉里找到了一个标注着“蛇窟”的卷轴。打开后里面有十几个详细地址，其中一个还标记着宇智波团扇家徽。

心想着这个八九不离十了，虽然止水告诉他不要轻举妄动，但带土还是想着先去确认一番。

带土按照地址一路奔走，天快亮的时候到了目的地。进去后发现里面黑漆漆的，仿佛是一个废弃的基地。

“嘿嘿嘿，还真的来了一个。”一股毛骨悚然的声音从带土背后响起。

“大蛇丸？”这时带土本能的要开写轮眼，却发现不知为何查克拉却不能用。就在楞了一下功夫，大蛇丸施了一个咒术封印了他的双腿，带土“扑通”跪在了地上，紧接着大蛇丸双手化为蛇身绑住了带土。

看着挣扎的带土，大蛇丸说：“找你来的另有其人，他想跟你说点事。”

这时带土才看见从大蛇丸后面一边笑着挠头一边走过来初代目千手柱间。

这，唱的是哪出？

 

卡卡西半夜醒来的时候发现带土不见了，一阵心凉。他在想原来真的是做梦，带土怎么可能会在他的床上。

然后翻了个身。

不对！冷静下来后，卡卡西才反应过来。然后叫来屋外值班的暗部，问带土去了哪里。暗部告诉他说去了“蛇窟”，并把今晚带土的行动都如实说了。

“为什么他去偷卷轴没人跟我报告？”

“这，这个，您去了就知道了。”暗部支支吾吾的说。

卡卡西没有再说什么，穿上外套就奔出了窗外。

在路上卡卡西仔细的分析着事情的发展：那个卷轴是四战后大和搜集到的一些大蛇丸废弃的秘密实验基地，本质上已经没有什么用处了，但他清楚地记得有一个是标有宇智波家徽的。那么是谁利用卷轴骗带土去那里呢。

首先，安排保护火影的暗部是只有火影直接下达命令的，带土偷卷轴却没有人跟我报告，一定是收到了某个人的命令。

这个人必须是影级别的。

其次，新婚之夜，带土应该去见了宇智波止水或是鼬，可以猜测出是宇智波斑下的命令，任务就是去偷标有宇智波家徽实验地的卷轴。

  * 时机。按照第二点来讲的话，斑应该是在婚礼那天得知了一个跟宇智波有害的信息，然后让带土调查。



一个废弃的实验基地，一个火影，一个斑，外加一个傻堍子。

想到这里，卡卡西停了下来。他真的是心累，整件事如果真如他猜测的话，真是无聊死了：

自从宇智波斑带领全族搬离木叶后，千手柱间一直想跟他谈谈。可惜斑老人家总是避而不见。然后初代目不知何时知道了这个废弃的基地，在卡卡西新婚那天向斑透漏出有一个要伤害他家族的还是比较严重的实验。斑转而让带土偷卷轴，大概也告诉过他不要轻举妄动。这应该是初代目引诱斑出来的一个计，初代目了解宇智波斑，如果带土能直接把卷轴交给他，斑一定会去亲自验证。

结果却是带土自己傻乎乎的进了别人的圈套。

 

到了蛇窟后，卡卡西看见被绑住并跪在地上的带土心里一阵不满，过去割断蛇绳，扶着带土的腰也不顾他的挣扎直接抱起，然后笑眯眯的对千手柱间说：“初代目以后有什么事情还是直说的好，不然我家这位只会把事情搞砸。”

“哈哈，是吗？真是抱歉。”柱间知道自己做的有些离谱所以有些不好意思的笑着，不过还是对带土说：“带土小弟，事情还是拜托你了。”

“这个好说，不过为什么我在这里用不了查克拉？你们不会是在这里设了什么结界，想在这里了解斑吧？”

听到这话柱间一脸茫然，卡卡西眼睛向外一撇，大蛇丸却说：“这件事六代目没有跟你说过吗？”

“卡卡西怎么回事？”带土有些心惊，有些不肯相信竟然是卡卡西对他做了过分的事情。

“这个回家后再说。各位我先告辞了。”说完抱着带土离开。

 

“卡卡西，你先放我下来！”他一个人大男人被公主抱一路成何体统。

 可卡卡西这时却在想着其他事情。他知道和亲是牵制宇智波最有效率的办法，估计斑他们也没有意识到把带土又一次的推到了风口浪尖上。

四大忍者国发来的邀请函为什么不写旗木带土而写的是宇智波带土这一点就能证明他们需要带土装裱着这样的身份来证明他就是抵押在木叶的一个人质一个宇智波的代表。所有人都盯着带土的行为，他的一举一动都代表着宇智波的态度，而且斑还会再次利用他来当宇智波的间谍，这次也就是初代目的一个闹剧，如果往后……卡卡西不敢想。

面对重新复活的带土，他不想第三次见证他的死亡。

“卡卡西！卡卡西！”带土见他走神一直喊他的名字。

这是卡卡西才回过神来，看着怀里的人说：“有些事情我想跟你谈谈。”

“你先放我下来，我被大蛇丸施了咒印，脚不能动，给我破解了我自己走。”带土依然在抗议公主抱的问题。

卡卡西拗不过只能照办。破解咒印后俩人一起回到了卡卡西的小公寓。

 

这时，卡卡西坐在沙发上表情凝重的看着带土，越发的把带土看的心虚。想问的话都说不出口。

“我会跟你说怎样用查卡拉，不过你要答应我几个条件。”卡卡西郑重其事的对带土说。

“嗯，好。”带土有点茫然，什么事情这么认真。

“第一，不要随随便便半夜出去，除非得到我的允许。”

“好。”

“第二，如果斑让你做什么事情必须跟我说。”

“这个……好。”

“第三，”说到这里卡卡西叹了一口气，牵起带土的手紧紧握着：“以后有什么事情一定要跟我商量，不要一个人扛着。”

带土撇撇嘴，前两条白说。

“听到了吗！”

“好！”

然后卡卡西脱下带土的手套，轻轻抚着无名指上的指环缓缓地输入查克拉，带土惊讶：“这……”

“指环控制了你查克拉的流动。”卡卡西举起左手：“我戴的这个是控制源，所以只有输入我的查卡拉你才能调动。”

听到这里带土渐渐心寒：“原来你们早就留了一手啊。怎么，六代目就这么怕我把木叶给拆了吗？还给我加了控制。”说完就要拔戒指，可怎样都拔不下来。

“指环一旦戴上是拔不下来的，我的这个也是。”

“卡卡西你觉得我还会相信你吗？之前什么也没跟我说，而且还毫不犹疑的给我戴上了。”

卡卡西并不是没有犹豫过。他承认他是有私心的，自四战后他失去了带土的眼睛，就这样跟带土唯一的羁绊也断了。这个指环虽说能控制带土，但也能感知带土的查克拉，只要他还活着，他都能知道他在哪儿。

想到这里卡卡西不禁笑了起来。

带土看着更是火大：“你笑什么？”

卡卡西拉近眼前的人，一手环住他的腰。带土被往前一带，双手撑在卡卡西的肩膀上与对方保持距离，这才发觉卡卡西的奇怪。

不对劲不对劲，卡卡西靠这么近干嘛。两个大男人腻在一起不觉得恶心吗。这时卡卡西一用力，把整个人抱住，头埋进带土的胸膛，整个人也放松了起来，“我不会限制你使用查卡拉，只要你想用我都会给你，但你必须答应我之前的条件。”

瞅着笑的一脸温柔的卡卡西，带土不由得脸红了。这，这……犯规，这个绝对不可能是卡卡西，这是个虚假的。还在胡思乱想的空档，整个人被卡卡西抱得更紧，期待的看着他。

“行，行吧，我都答应你就是。”带土紧张的说话都结巴了。“你、你、赶快放开我，别这么腻歪。”

卡卡西抱着带土一个旋转就把他压在沙发上，迅速的在脸上亲了一口，马上起身；“折腾一天了好饿，吃点东西去。”然后去了厨房。

这时的带土就跟傻掉了的兔子一样，躺在沙发上一动不动。

刚刚卡卡西做了什么？他他他亲，亲……

反应过来的带土脸噌一下子更红了，双手捂上脸在沙发里打滚。然后又跪趴在沙发上，手不停的锤着沙发垫。

从厨房走出来的卡卡西看到的就是这一幕。他转身背靠在墙上，抬手捂住口鼻，心里祈祷着：

老天，能不能别玩我了。

 

剧外——

卡卡西：带土你这么可爱你自己不知道吗？

带土：？？？

 

9.

傍晚的时候俩人还是如期的去了木叶后山上，祭典规模很盛大，带土不禁在心里感慨着真是和平时代了。

街道里的各式小摊应有尽有，带土也不客气指着各种吃食对卡卡西说：“我要这个、这个还有那个。”卡卡西跟在后面乐死不疲的付钱。

偶然遇到他们的大和看到这一幕都惊掉了下巴，也忘记上前打招呼。

抱着一袋子吃的嘴里嚼着团子的带土突然看见前面摊子里面挂着他之前戴的各种面具。走近拿起橙色的旋涡面具，回头问卡卡西：“我是不是该要版权费？”

一旁的卡卡西拿起帕克的钥匙扣，笑着说：“彼此彼此。”见状带土咧嘴笑了起来，却被卡卡西一把抓住胳膊，差点拽掉怀里的零食。

“卡卡西？”带土诧异。

“啊，一会儿要放烟花，我带你去个看烟花的好地方。”

 

带土站在高地的一颗粗壮的树枝上，俯首能看见整个街道，灯光一直绵延到尽头。果真是好地方，离祭典近而且视线又好。

突然一颗金色的烟花球缓缓升起并在眼前炸开，且连绵不绝的持续绽放，照亮整个天空。

“艺术即是爆炸！”迪卡拉说的没错啊。

卡卡西看着带土的侧脸久久移不开目光，在烟花的照映下眼中的流光不断流转，神采奕奕。带土也能有这样的表情啊，还想看看更多的。

这时树底下传来悉悉索索的声音，紧接着——

“啊……嗯……嗯……你轻点……”

“嗯……嗯啊……”

……

这对狗男女！竟然在这里偷情！带土向卡卡西投去求救的目光，卡卡西却对他做了一个嘘的动作：“别乱动，你看看周围。”

握草！偷情的还不止一对！

“我，我们还是走开吧。”听着不绝于耳淫秽声带土紧张的说。

卡卡西却走的更近，带土后退到贴上了树干，都能感觉到树下交媾的男女咚咚咚撞树的动作。手足无措的带土一边想着要离开树干一边躲避着卡卡西，下意识的使用了神威，连同卡卡西一起卷了进去。

随着“砰”的一声响俩人双双掉入了神威空间，由于带土一直是后倾的动作，一个踩空就往后倒，连带着卡卡西扑在他身上一直倒在地上。就这样俩人不小心亲在了一起。

带土又一次愣住了，虽说卡卡西戴着口罩，但这眼前放大的脸感受到的气息以及嘴唇柔软的触感还是直击他的心脏。

卡卡西的右手还放在带土的左胸上，明显的能感觉到带土突然加速的心跳。唉~真舍不得放开。

卡卡西还是起身并拉起带土，然后整理散落一地的零食和玩具。装好袋子后对带土说：“出去吧，还有很多地方没有逛呢。”

在街道旁边的树林里一个空间旋涡带土和卡卡西从神威出来了。卡卡西把袋子交给带土转身就要走的时候，袖子却被带土拽住了。

“嗯？”卡卡西回头一脸疑惑的看着他。带土反应过来后立马放开，并摆摆手说：“没，没什么。我们走吧。”

 

有时感情如同种子一般，根部敲敲破壳而出，却无发觉。只是扎的微痒微痛，有想靠近又想远离的欲望。

 

祭典开的很盛大，很多慕名而来其他国家的忍者也不少。他们都遇到了之前晓组织的蝎、干柿鬼鲛他们。带土过去打招呼，蝎告诉他迪达拉放烟花没过瘾，非要搞个大爆炸不可，被佩恩拉下去教训了。

带土无语，烟花果然是迪达拉放的。跟他们作别后又遇到了鸣人、牙、小李竟然还有佐助在进行吃拉面比赛。

这小子也来了呀，真亏的斑能放他出来。

每人面前都一摞摞的空碗，四个人还在拼命地吃，旁边的裁判在计算着倒计时。“咣”的一声锣响，比赛结束，四人竟然是平局。

牙和小李已经撑得动不了，鸣人和佐助要求继续比赛，俩人一定要分个输赢，结果吃着吃着都吐了……

卡卡西笑着对带土说：“这俩人还跟以前一样。”转头却看见带土抬头望天，若有所思。他抓起带土的手拉他回神：“前面有一个摊子卖的红豆糕最好吃，过去尝尝。”

“好。”

他们离开比赛场直奔红豆糕，带土咬了一口评价：“这甜度不够啊。”

卡卡西挠挠脸说：“我觉得还不错啊。”带土送他一记白眼：咸党果然是不懂甜党的。

 

10.

天蒙蒙亮，带土醒来的时候看见的就是卡卡西安静的睡脸。白色的头发，白皙的脸庞，他的五官虽然算不上完美，但下巴线条流畅又性感。从而又看见他左眼的一道疤痕，想着这是他曾经为救自己留下的勋章，曾经这个眼眶里放着的是自己的眼睛。

带土的视线也许被卡卡西感应到，慢慢转醒，一睁眼就看见对面的带土看着他入神，卡卡西的神情越发温柔。可这时带土突然对他说：“卡卡西，换张大床吧。两个大男人睡一张单人床好挤。”

“不用，公寓小，大床装不下。”然后笑的像只狐狸。

 

婚假已经过去，卡卡西照常上班。带土闲来无事跑去找佩恩他们想试试他能使用的查卡拉能有多少，可一天快过去了，却没有发生上次被封印查卡拉的迹象。如果不是计量难不成是计时？总之这个还是直接问问卡卡西吧。不过带土想着最多的还是怎样把戒指摘下来。

突然心生一计，就奔回木叶作去了。

 

天已经黑了，卡卡西还是坐在办公室里批阅着文件，这时空气中一团旋涡出现，紧接着阿飞手捧着便当盒出现在他的面前。

“卡卡西前辈工作辛苦了呢，这是阿飞做的便当哦。”说着就把便当打开，摆上筷子。

卡卡西直觉带土要作，以沉默应对。

阿飞看卡卡西没动静，上前问：“不符合前辈的胃口吗？阿飞可是做的很辛苦呢。”

卡卡西看着便当，倒是色香俱全，他确实也有点饿，不过还是问问带土有什么事吧。“先放着吧，你有什么事情直说。”

“哎呀，卡卡西前辈怎么可以这样说呢？”带着橙色旋涡面具的带土一屁股坐在卡卡西的办公桌上，“不过阿飞做错了件事，还想请求前辈原谅。”

然后脱下右手的手套，把手伸到卡卡西的面前说：“我一时兴起就戴上了带土前辈的戒指，可现在怎么都摘不下来呢。前辈帮我摘下来嘛。”

卡卡西可算是知道了，为了摘戒指都披上了以前的马甲，带土也算是能拼的。

他捉住眼前的手，使劲一拉，导致整个人坐在他的腿上。“阿飞是个好孩子吧，怎么可以做这种事情呢？”一边说着一边揽上他的腰隔着衣服轻轻揉捏腰间的软肉。带土扭捏的想躲开他的手却被卡卡西的另一只手摁住了大腿。

“前、前辈，阿飞不是故意的。”

“可阿飞做了错事呢，做错事的孩子可是要惩罚的。”送到嘴边的肉可是难得的很，都忙碌了一天当然要充充电，怎么可能错过这个机会。卡卡西的手越发的不老实，直接伸到带土的长袍下隔着紧身里衣抚摸着带土的背。“怎么惩罚阿飞才好呢？”带土被抱着越来越紧，卡卡西能揩油的范围也越来越大，带土的挣扎显得欲拒还迎，卡卡西的手渐渐滑到前胸，揉捏着带土鼓鼓的胸肌。“阿飞可要乖乖的，听话的孩子才能讨人喜欢哦。”这时候手指抠挖着带土的乳尖，带土一个轻颤更是把胸部压在卡卡西的手里想得到更多的抚摸。

“嗯~阿飞乖，阿飞是个好孩子。”说完这话带土突然清醒了过来，真想咬掉自己的舌头，刚刚迷迷糊糊的都干了些什么！

可听到这句话的卡卡西跟带土正好相反，下手更是肆无忌惮，甚至撩起里衣把头埋进长袍舔舐着带土的胸口，转而到胸肌,啃咬着敏感的乳首，揉捏食用。手一边抚摸一边往下滑，在小腹上不停地画着圈圈……

带土真的慌了，竟然被卡卡西摸得有了感觉，他都快硬起来了，都忘记自己来这里干什么了。只想着赶紧离开，可又使不上力气。

“卡卡西老师我们给你带晚饭来啦！”鸣人突然破门而入，吓得俩人都停下了动作。

站在门口的鸣人和佐助看到这一幕惊讶的呆掉了。

同时呆掉的还有带土。长袍都被推到了上半身，幸好他带着面具，不然被看到脸更丢人。

被打断的卡卡西只能给带土整理衣服，顺手再吃点豆腐。

反应过来的鸣人把餐盒放在地上后，磕磕巴巴的说：“打、打搅了。”拉着佐助就要离开。临走前佐助毫不客气的说了一句：“你俩能不能不要在办公室里搞。”

这时的带土终于回过神来，一个神威就消失了。

 

鸣人和佐助走在路上一路安静，最终还是鸣人先开口：“卡卡西老师和带土大哥虽然成亲了，但还真没有想到俩人是那种关系嘚吧哟。”

佐助有些不屑：“说不定这俩人早就搞一块了，不然他们结婚才三天能直接在办公室搞吗？”还玩cosplay。

“那你们是知道他们的关系才把带土哥送来的吗？”

“不，这个纯属意外。”

11.

回到家的带土想起刚刚发生的事情直接无地自容，他竟然被卡卡西做了这样的事情，还被人撞见。太丢脸了！

很多忍者为了修炼是禁欲的，带土他为了实行“月之眼”计划，几乎没有娱乐的时间。恩，也许就是因为没有经验才会慌。没经验不要紧，卡卡西有那么多亲热天堂可以拿来学。这样想着的带土开始翻起书柜。

只是书太多了，带土有点无从下手，大体浏览了一遍随便拿出一本翻阅。

嗯……

有点……看不太懂，除了一些肉麻兮兮的话能明白之外，其他的那些——是有暗语吧。

回到家的六代目看到他的珍藏被带土扔了一地，甚至还有几本被坐在屁股下面。有点心疼。

看到一脸严肃又认真的带土，卡卡西走上前，抽出带土手中的书，笑嘻嘻的说：“带土也喜欢看亲热天堂吗？这些都是我的珍品，带土可要好好对待它们呢。”

带土听到这话夺回书本，问卡卡西：“密码本在哪里？”

“密码本？”卡卡西一脸疑惑。

“这里有很多暗语的吧。”带土指着书里的那些不堪入目的字眼“你看这里的XX,XXX,还有这里的……”这时卡卡西一把摁下了带土手中的亲热天堂，缓了一口气说：“有些不懂的以后有机会我亲自教你。先起来，尝尝我买的红豆糕，看看合不合你的胃口。”

在客厅里，带土咬了一口红豆糕，惊喜的眼睛发光：“好吃！这个真是入口即化。嗯，口感跟祭典那次吃到的很像，加足了糖真是人间极品啊！”

看着像小仓鼠一般吃红豆糕的带土，卡卡西觉得自己也捡到了人间极品。

不着急，反正人跑不了，有一辈子的时间可以教带土学习更多的东西。

 

往后的日子对卡卡西来讲很是稀松平常，吃饭上班晚上抱着老婆睡觉。

可对带土来说就不是那么一回事了。每天早上一睁眼就发现不是被卡卡西抱着就是他抱着卡卡西，两个大男人住在一间小公寓也就算了，还挤在一张小床上，他卡卡西就不觉得难受吗？虽说自己曾经是晓组织头目，按理来说应该挺富裕的，但自从斑复活后就把他的资金充了公，连来时都没给点嫁妆。不然他都能买栋大房子。

要不用木遁做张床也好，可惜卧室里东西太多，连空余地方都没有。卡卡西这火影干的真惨，都穷成这样了，啧啧啧。

带土也考虑过搞张双层床，可都被卡卡西给否了，说这样会影响睡眠质量。切，当自己是少爷吗？

算了，问问卡卡西能不能给他点任务做，赚点钱买个房子也好，再说自己来这里后一直白吃白喝也不像话。

 

卡卡西听了带土的要求后，考虑了一番，决定好好运用带土的神威，让他做一些搬运工作。听到这话的带土差点喷出一口老血，但想想也没办法，和平年代谁还去打打杀杀。

运输的工作还是蛮多的，带土都开始觉得自己的神威真是为此而诞生的了，只要有足够的查卡拉，一天就能完成好几项任务，可算是为木叶省下了不少资金。

既来之则安之，带土经过工作结识了不少忍者，大家没有因为带土的身份而对他差别对待，偶尔工作之余也会凑在一起吃饭喝酒，带土自工作后开始有了自己的生活，不用一天到晚的围着卡卡西转也是乐的自在。

有一天带土刚做完任务就遇到大和，俩人相约一起喝酒，聊天的时候说起了最近忍界的重建，有好多忍者都接起了一些莫名其妙的任务，比如建设房屋、送快递、钓鱼、修河提等等。酒喝的越来越多，说着说着就聊起了木叶高层，带土说全怪卡卡西，什么鬼主意都有。大和打心里就很尊敬六代目，就为卡卡西辩白，说前辈不仅忍术高明，对建设和发展更是做的有声有色，全能人才说的就是卡卡西这种人。

大和又喝了一口酒，叹口气说道：“可是卡卡西前辈很小气，每次吃饭都是我付账，是每次哦！”

正在喝酒的带土再同意不过：“没错！他就是小气！明明是火影了还住那么小的房子，让他换张大床都不舍得。害的我天天睡不好。”

“床？房子？”喝的迷迷糊糊的大和一脸迷茫：“卡卡西前辈有大的啊，大宅子！之前的旗木家宅就扩大了好几倍，还是我亲自修建的呢。”然后一只手摁在带土的肩上，笑嘻嘻：“嘿嘿，前辈都不让你搬过去吗？真是够小气的，那么大的宅子住一下怎么啦，祭典那天看见卡卡西前辈给你付钱还以为对你是特别的，看来是我多想了。”

带土听到这里把酒杯狠狠往桌子上一放：“哼！这家伙还跟本大爷说做什么事情都要跟他报告，他竟然瞒了我这么大的事情，害的本大爷还要工作赚钱买房子！我要……我要……”带土一时想不起要把卡卡西怎样，觉得就算是揍他一顿都不解气，然后脱口而出的就是：

“我要跟他离婚！”

12.

进入酒馆的卡卡西看到的就是这幅场景，带土一条腿踩在凳子上，手握着酒杯，醉醺醺的大喊着要跟他离婚。

在场的其他人包括大和都怔住了，大和反应过来之后，拉着带土让他坐下，带土还在晕乎乎的说着离婚离婚。

卡卡西嘀笑皆非，他这是第二次听见带土要离婚了，估计以后还会有。走上前把喝醉的带土扶起来，跟大和打了声招呼就架着带土走了。

一路上带土说着酒话，让大和再喝，完全没有注意到身边的卡卡西。走着走着带土被慌得有点反胃，卡卡西把他扶在墙角，看着他吐了好多，然后帮着带土顺顺气。

这时月亮出来了，一片银白照亮大地，带土转过头就看见了散发着光芒白色的一头银发。逆光的卡卡西看起来好帅，尤其是眼睛里蓄满了温柔，带土伸出手轻轻抚上卡卡西的脸颊，轻柔的抚摸着。这时卡卡西眼里的带土更是可爱的不行，无法聚焦的眼神浮着蒙蒙的雾气，微启的嘴唇在月光的照耀下反射出光点。

带土抚摸的很温柔，卡卡西的心脏跳动的厉害，情不自禁靠近带土，就在要亲上的时候脸颊突然被带土狠狠一掐，晃着卡卡西的脑袋怒道：“我都听大和说了，旗木家的老宅早就翻修了，为什么不跟我说，我要住进去。”

“这个嘛，有点问题。”卡卡西捉下带土的手，“家宅离火影楼太远，上班嘛当然是住的近比较方便。至于你，我要时时看着的，所以你跟我住一块理所当然。”

“时时看着？我是犯人吗？直接把我关监狱岂不是更方便？要不就直接找条锁链把我锁家里，我哪都去不了，你们就放心了是吧？”

卡卡西听到这话若有所思了起来，“锁链？锁起来。”带土看着卡卡西的神情打了一个冷颤：“卡卡西，你认真的？！”

“不不不！带土又不是犯人，怎么可能把你关起来嘛。”说着连忙摆摆手。

经过一番打闹，带土更晕乎了，连走路都没法好好走，卡卡西只能把他背回了家。

 

看着躺在地板上一身酒气一动不动的带土，卡卡西决定把他洗刷一番，二话不说就把人拖进了浴室。可醉酒的人哪能乖乖让他随便折腾，给他脱衣服的时候愣是抱着自己就是不让卡卡西脱下来。

“不许动，这是我的，凭什么让你脱，我自己来！”说完就把自己扒了个精光，然后指着卡卡西说：“现在轮到你了！”

卡卡西咽了口唾沫，告诉自己别跟醉鬼计较。拿起花洒试好了水温就往带土身上浇去。

带土不乐意了，挥开卡卡西的手，抓住衣服就开始扒，“你拿水浇我，还脱我衣服，卡卡西我要扒了你。”说着就脱掉了卡卡西的上衣。

卡卡西知道他醉的不轻，真不知道这是喝了多少，想继续给带土冲澡，却被眼前的人来回抚摸着胸膛和腹肌，一边摸一边捏，还说着：“卡卡西嘿嘿，你好白，好像棉花糖。”伏上前朝着锁骨啃了一口，“好硬。”带土想着棉花糖没这么硬，那应该是硬糖，先尝尝甜不甜，伸出舌头舔了两口也没啥味道。应该多舔舔就甜了吧，然后对卡卡西的锁骨又舔又咬。

卡卡西就算是再有强大的抑制力，也抵御不了带土这样的挑逗，他抓住带土的双肩与他分开，带土吃不到有些恼怒，却听见卡卡西对他说：“带土，有些事情我不想让你后悔，你想好再做。”

“后悔？怎么会？因为是卡卡西啊。”

听到带土的答案，卡卡西不敢置信的看着他，但再也不犹豫，把带土一推压在墙壁上，捏起他的下巴狠狠地吻了下去。带土被捏住下巴合不上嘴，任由卡卡西的舌头在他的口腔里搅动。他吻得霸道，都忘记对自己说过要慢慢来，他怕带土不喜欢他，害怕带土会离他越来越远。卡卡西一边吻着带土，一条腿挤进带土的双腿间，用大腿研磨着带土的性器。本就迷迷糊糊的带土被上下搞弄着的身体更是绵软，双腿用不上力气渐渐下滑。卡卡西松开带土的下巴，一只手扶住他的腰，另一只手肆无忌惮的抚摸着带土的肌肤。

带土被吻得喘不上气，嘴里发出“呜呜”的抗议声，双手开始推拒着卡卡西。卡卡西放开带土看着他缓缓地喘气，双眼迷茫的望着自己，这时卡卡西开始细细的舔吻着带土的嘴唇，手下放柔动作抚摸着带土的每一寸肌肤。温柔的动作更容易让带土接受，乖乖的任由卡卡西亲着。卡卡西再次把舌头伸入口腔，舔着带土的舌头卷着与他一起缠绵，渐渐地把带土的舌头引诱到自己的口腔里，齿尖轻轻咬着。放开他时，带土张着唇瓣，吐着红艳的舌尖，仿佛还没有被亲够。

卡卡西很满意的看着这样的带土，轻轻舔了舔带土的舌尖，转而向下舔弄着脖颈、啃咬着锁骨，继而转到胸膛。右手抚上带土的左胸，时而轻时而重的揉捏着鼓鼓的胸肌，拇指和食指捏弄着带土的乳尖，这一下刺激的带土不仅硬起了乳头，更是自己挺动着腰用性器摩擦着卡卡西的大腿。

“带土喜欢这样吗？”卡卡西舔着另一边的乳头问带土，牙齿突然咬了一口，带土颤抖了一下，性器硬挺着翘着，浑身的情欲除了卡卡西摸他能缓解之外，只能用下身去蹭蹭。看着卡卡西停了下来，带土眼睛里蒙了一层雾气，有些难耐的说：“喜欢，卡卡西帮我，我好难受。”

卡卡西饶有兴趣的看着怀里的人，问：“哪里难受？”带土第一次遇到这样的状况，自己又喝醉了酒，根本就描述不出自己到底想怎样，急得快要哭了，只能不停地晃动着腰磨着自己的分身，“不、不知道，卡卡西……”

看着眼里包着泪光的带土，卡卡西突然觉得自己就是个诱奸小兔子的大野狼。不过既然是大野狼，到嘴边的肉哪有不吃的道理。这时卡卡西抬起带土的一条腿环在自己的腰上，一只手帮带土撸着，另一只手探到下方，轻轻的摁着穴口，就着一点水伸入一根手指。感到舒爽的带土，昂起头发出了一声满足的叹息，也没有发现被卡卡西做了什么。当卡卡西的手指加到三根的时候，带土才发现后穴有点痛还胀胀的感觉，可惜他的意识都被握着的性器吸引了。卡卡西不停地抽插扩充着，带土也不清楚这是干什么，被握着的分身被卡卡西饶有技巧弄着，带土快要高潮了。就在情欲刚找到突破口要出来的时候，卡卡西却一把堵住了带土分身的小口，致使只有一小部分的精液流了出来，大部分的都被迫摁了下去。没有得到释放的带土更是难耐，有些恼怒又有些迷糊的看着卡卡西问：“笨蛋卡卡西，你做什么？快放开！放开！”

“带土，还没完呢。”卡卡西抽出手指，脱掉自己的裤子，翘起狰狞的性器。带土迷迷糊糊的看着卡卡西扶着自己分身就往他的穴口插去，这时带土才感觉到疼，身体本能的抗拒的外来物件的侵入，紧紧的绞着卡卡西的分身，进入到一半就被紧紧的绞着的卡卡西，倒吸了一口气，他趴在带土的耳边呵着气，舔着带土的耳朵说：“带土，放松，你太紧了。”说着握着带土分身的那只手，抠挖着性器的小眼，这一下子的刺激让带土的身体狠狠地颤抖了一下又绵软了下来。卡卡西继续侵犯着这幅身躯，抽出一点点后一口气全部顶了进去。

“哈啊……”带土被顶的吐出一声呻吟，欢愉和痛感同时存在着，无措的他只能皱起眉头叫着卡卡西的名字。

望着眼里声音里只有自己的带土，这样一个那么有男子汉气概却又那么可爱的带土，卡卡西岂止是心动。他的分身先是慢慢的抽插着，让带土先适应他的尺寸。卡卡西可不想第一次做就弄伤了他，当感觉到带土慢慢放松了整个身体，肠壁也时不时的绞紧他的时候，卡卡西退了出来。

带土感觉到痛慢慢转化为酥麻时，卡卡西却退了出来，突然觉得身体好空虚，小穴口也不满的一张一合像是在邀请卡卡西再进去。

“唔……卡卡西，难受……”前后都得不到满足的带土这次真的哭了出来，“快点，快点……”

这样难耐的带土简直就是他的杰作，卡卡西如此想到。“快点干什么，带土可要说清楚哦。”

带土之前尝过甜头大概也知道自己想要什么了，抓住卡卡西的一只手就往自己的分身带去：“摸摸这里。”

卡卡西再次抚上带土的性器下流的揉捏着，继续问：“只有这里吗？”

两眼泪汪汪的带土在酒精的作用下，根本就不知道自己做了些什么，双手掰开自己的臀瓣，“还有这里，进来。”

卡卡西心花怒放，亲了一口带土，就把他抱了起来：“好，我们去床上。”

 

床上纠缠的两居躯体难舍难分。卡卡西大张大和的操干着带土，有种势必要把他操进床垫的意图。被压在下面的带土修长的双腿只能紧紧缠着卡卡西的腰，抓着床单的双手关节都已泛白。

“啊，嗯……卡卡西，慢点……”带土被不停地摇晃着,有点承受不了太多的欢愉。身体却不由自主的更紧的吸着卡卡西的性器。这时卡卡西更是加大了动作，往更深的地方顶去，捻过一点凸起的时候，带土的身体弹跳了起来，更妩媚的发出了一声呻吟，肠壁更是紧紧的绞紧了入侵的物体。卡卡西知道找到了带土的敏感点，不停地朝着突起碾压研磨起来。

“啊……不要、不要，卡卡西你快放开，我不要这样……”这种灭顶的感觉对带土来说太可怕，卷起双腿想与卡卡西分开，卡卡西却一把握住带土的脚腕，往后一拉，不停地挺动着。

“乖，带土会喜欢的，这样很舒服不是吗？”

“呜呜呜……我不要再舒服了，放开我，啊……”带土哭的更厉害了，但又被卡卡西顶的越来越舒服。每顶一次突起，前边就会被迫喷出一点液体，就这样带土被卡卡西顶的一股一股的释放出了第一次的欲望。可卡卡西还没有放过他，继续抽插着，带土觉得一股股的热流又涌向了小腹，分身又一次颤颤巍巍的硬了起来。

一次次被卡卡西碾压的敏感点集中起来的欢愉越来越多，快感不停地传入大脑，带土也情不自禁的挺动着腰配合着卡卡西的动作。卡卡西抱起带土坐在他身上，体内的分身入侵的更深了。带土的性器一直摩擦着卡卡西的腹部，想去撸却被卡卡西抓住双手，带土只能看着自己可怜的鸡鸡暴露在空气中无人抚慰。卡卡西抱着带土快速的抽插着，时时碾着带土的敏感点，可怜的分身又开始被顶的吐出白色的液体，卡卡西见状做着最后的冲刺，带土眼前突然呈现出了那日祭典看到的烟花，一道白光闪过就晕了过去。看到被自己插射了的带土，卡卡西掐着他的腰一个挺入也全数射了进去。

这时俩人双双躺倒在床上，卡卡西喘着气细细舔着带土下嘴唇上的疤痕，看着满脸泪痕晕过去的带土一本满足。

“我们才是最亲密的关系，你当然要在我身边。”

 

 

 

 

13.

带土做了一个梦，梦见小时候的他和小时候的卡卡西在祭典中玩，然后一直到长大，他们一直走啊走，一直走不到尽头。祭典很热闹，带土很开心，卡卡西还给他买了棉花糖，带土高兴的一口咬下去，却发现自己咬的是卡卡西赤裸的胸膛，卡卡西却笑着问他：“带土喜欢吗？”

然后带土就醒了。

头很疼，昨晚上发生了什么事基本都忘记了。但看见睡在旁边一身赤裸的卡卡西和同样赤裸的自己，再想想自己做的梦，总觉得自己做了什么不得了的事情。

他悄悄的下了床，穿上衣服就跪在床边。

卡卡西醒来的时候，伸出手想去抱一下带土，想起昨晚的翻云覆雨嘴角的笑怎么也掩饰不了。却不料扑了个空，旁边的床单都是凉的，惊得卡卡西立马坐起身，转头却看见带土跪在了床前。

“你醒了？”带土问。

“嗯。”卡卡西看着这幅模样的带土，心中开始忐忑。

“那、那个，昨天我喝多了。”带土心虚的瞄了一眼卡卡西，又看向旁边继续说道：“可、可能对你做了什么不可饶恕的事情。我，我……”

说到这里带土仿佛下定了决心：“我会对你负责的！”

卡卡西的心里像是打翻了各种各样的调味料，几十种味杂陈。他只问了带土一个问题：“你还记得昨晚上发生了什么吗？”

“记、不太清楚了……”带土越说越小声。

看着卡卡西越来越沉默，带土愧疚的心情越来越重。他拿起一大摞钱双手呈在卡卡西面前：“这是我做任务赚的全部的钱，请收下，就算是我对你的一点补偿。”

卡卡西觉得这是报应，是他诱奸处男的报应。原来在带土眼里他才是被嫖的那个。

看着带土手上的嫖资，叹了口气，卡卡西把他扶起来：“带土，我们已经成亲了，你不用负责任。”环住他的腰轻轻揉捏着继续道：“我们是合法夫夫，做这种事情很正常，以后可以多做一些。”

“是，是吗？”带土有些迷糊，因为酒醉没了记忆，还在想着怎么做的时候腰部突然一阵刺痛，倒吸了一口冷气。

揉捏着带土腰的手并没有停下，“腰疼吗？”卡卡西关心的问。手上的力度加大了些：“具体哪里疼？”

“这里，不过还好没什么大碍。”话还没有说完就被卡卡西抱起放倒在床上：“你再睡会吧，早上想吃什么我去做。”然后对着带土的唇亲了一口。

“随便。”

带土很意外，想着自己对卡卡西做了那样的事情都没有生气，还对他这么好，卡卡西真是个好人。想到这里带土抱着被子转过身痴痴地笑了起来，可突然又奇怪自己为什么这么高兴？

 

在火影办公室里工作的六代目盯着面前的文件都过去大半个小时了，一会叹气一会又笑起来然后又叹气。鹿丸实在是看不下去了，把一摞文件重重的拍在桌子上，训斥着自家火影：“虽然我不知道发生了什么事，也不想知道发生了什么事，但请您能把心放在工作上吗？”

“哦，对不起，我马上做。”回过神的卡卡西想把注意力放在文件上，但又想起今天早上带土的反应，卡卡西还是很郁闷。照这个样子他怕与带土会越走越远，这种患得患失的感觉真不好。他不想放手，也不能放手。他们已经没了相同的眼睛，却有了更深的羁绊，这次连死亡都不能让他们分开。

 

带土做完上午的任务，路上遇到了大和，阿斯玛和鹿丸。原来鹿丸出来给卡卡西买午餐正好遇到他们，看到带土过来鹿丸就说：“六代目的工作真是多的做不完，上次为了陪某位去逛祭典，愣是加了三天三夜的班，给自己空出两天假期。”

“是啊，火影大人还亲自给他买东西。为了找到好吃的红豆糕可是尝遍了各家店。”大和斜眼看见走近的带土这样说。

“为了能让他出村做任务，不惜得罪了高层，为了他真是什么都做了。”阿斯玛接着道。

带土听的一头雾水，不过大概能明白是在说他和卡卡西。

“你们是在说卡卡西吗？”

大和重重的拍了带土的肩膀，语重心长的说：“带土前辈，有些人要好好珍惜的，可千万别伤了他的心。”

带土：？？？

 

坐在公园长椅上的带土回味着他们三人说的话。仔细的回想着自从他来木叶之后卡卡西做的点点滴滴。

原来他是为了陪自己才争取的假期，原来为了符合他的口味才去试吃甜点，原来一开始就给自己铺垫了这么宽的路。

因为什么？因为曾经救过他两次而感到愧疚吗？

带土想想自己好傻，这又不是现实世界，月之眼计划已经成功，自己想要什么自然就会有什么。

他想要世界和平，和平的年代就展示在了他的眼前，他想要琳复活，他想要和卡卡西和好，一切的一切都按照他的意愿实现了。

自从他复活后就知道他的月之眼计划成功了，所以他也没有认真的对待这个世界，一切以戏谑的态度来看待它。

所以卡卡西对他温柔只是他心底愿望的一个表现罢了。可是没法解释和亲还有这戒指是怎么一回事，难不成就算是虚幻的世界也得有自己不喜欢的事情发生吗？

带土抬着手正看着戒指，突然有人在后面说：“好漂亮的戒指！”

“琳？！”

原野琳走到带土前面，微笑的看着他，“带土和卡卡西最近过得好吗？”

“还可以吧，反正挺平常的。”说着就急急忙忙的带上手套。

琳观察着带土的动作，也没有多说话，坐在带土的身边同他一起看着不远处玩耍的孩子们。

“记得小时候我们三个还有水门老师经常一起做任务，你总是和卡卡西吵架，最后带土还是嫁给了和你争吵不休的卡卡西呢。”

带土来到木叶后一直没脸见琳，就因为自己是“嫁”过来的，现在又被琳这样取笑，实在是太羞耻了。

“嫁，不嫁的都无所谓，反正我跟他就是孽缘，怎么都甩不开。”

琳听到这话看着他：“你和卡卡西的羁绊怎么会是孽缘呢？自从你在神无毗桥遇难后，卡卡西每天都思念着你，执着的信守着你的嘱托。其实相对于我的死，你亲眼看见是卡卡西杀死了我来的悲痛更大吧。”

带土望着这个依然是14岁的少女，摇摇头，看着天空的云，说：“不是的琳。自从我们出生就伴随着战争，我所感受到的只有从根部就腐烂的世界。你是我唯一的光，纯净，温柔。你是我的理想，我无法接受这个世界没有你，所以我对所有的一切包括我自己都失望了。对于卡卡西只是迁怒罢了，那时的他也只有十几岁，在那么多阴暗的算计下，他又能做的了什么。”

这时琳嘿嘿笑起来：“所以带土的希望是人人都能成为原野琳，而卡卡西却只能有一个。”

“琳怎么会理解成这样，你是唯一的。”

“带土是个温柔的人，所以会对第一次给你温柔的人有无限的好感，这种好感一直蒙蔽了你的眼睛，看不到别的人对你的好。你说我是你唯一的光，你却不知道你是卡卡西唯一的救赎。过去的十八年他一直活在你少年时的信念里，现在他对你的付出远远超出你的想象，未来的他也只想与你一起度过吧。带土，我对任何人都会温柔，可卡卡西只对你一人是特别的。好好对他吧。”

带土直觉着不对劲：“琳，你是不是有什么事情想告诉我。”

少女叹了口气：“有些事情卡卡西请求我们不要告诉你，但我觉得你能知道最好。”

“到底是什么事，卡卡西又瞒了我什么事情？”

“本来木叶与宇智波的和亲本一开始就是想做个过场给忍界看的，毕竟六道仙人回应了所有人的愿望，大家都不想惹事。可没想到宇智波一族把带土送了过来，事情一下子变得复杂。木叶高层一致决定要不漏风声的封印你的查卡拉并进行关押，卡卡西和鸣人他们坚决反对。二代目就想出了让卡卡西牵制你的方法，也就是用特殊合金制 的查卡拉，想运用的话，只能让带有控制源的卡卡西暂时给你解开封印。就算是摘下来也不管用，自带上的那一刻咒印已经形成。”

“也就是说，如果我想搞事情，他们抓不到我控制住卡卡西也是可以的。”

“不仅如此。”琳深深的看着带土，严肃又认真的表情让带土读懂了另一层意思。

“他们，他们不会因为想控制我，不惜杀了自己的火影吧！”想到这里，带土忽觉有一股寒流从头灌到脚底，这群人是有多不择手段。

“因为这只是个初成品，能控制多少一直没有定量。只有卡卡西的查克拉完全消失，才能正式完成封印。我相信带土不会再做那样的事情，但很多人都不敢小瞧你，四战的爆发让他们依然心有余悸。那时只能选择让卡卡西牺牲。而且……”说到这里琳的眼神暗淡下来：“而且卡卡西也在忍者大会上签署了文书，任何国家的上忍都有权利在你逃跑或引发战争时，第一时间控制住六代目火影……”

带土听到这里沉默了，他知道真到了那时候卡卡西不会反抗，只会乖乖的被控制。甚至被……

本以为只是一场闹剧，却因为是他来到木叶，才使得卡卡西成了真正的人质。

 

跟琳告别后，带土再也无心做任务。如果琳说的都是真的，他每一次出木叶村时，都会有一把刀架在卡卡西脖子上。想起之前自己陷入初代目陷阱那次，也是差一点就把卡卡西推进了火坑。可那次卡卡西并没有说起这件事，反而只关心自己的安危。

带土迷茫了，自己的理想世界怎么会把卡卡西推入险境。他是自己的挚友，四战临别前他们还推心置腹了一番。带土也想不明白，卡卡西竟为他牺牲至此，就算是报答他的两次救命之恩做的也太多了。

心里被一种不知名为什么的感觉填的满满的，他不希望卡卡西死，也不希望卡卡西受制于人，可他连提出一起逃跑的资格都没有。他唯一能做的就是不要再把自己和卡卡西置于险地。

 

自己在大街上漫无目的溜达，不经意间走到了旗木家宅。这里果然如大和所说扩大了好几倍，带土跳上墙顶往里面看了一下，日和风格的建筑很对他的口味，林亭水榭应有尽有，好像还有人定期打扫和修理。嘿嘿，这才是火影该有的待遇嘛，不过这么奢侈真的不要紧吗？

卡卡西说过不会住在这里，就算带土再怎么喜欢也不会搬来这里住吧。现在能保护卡卡西的只有他，当然要时时在他身边。不过偶尔过来玩一下也是不错的。

 

六代目手里拎着新买的红豆糕还有其他甜品，打算喂养自家的小黑兔，顺便想着怎么告诉他夫夫间该做的事。

回到家却发现带土系着围裙站在餐桌前，手里放下刚刚出锅的秋刀鱼。看到卡卡西说：“欢迎回来。晚饭刚好做出来，要吃吗？还是先洗澡？”

事情演变到这一步卡卡西怎么也预料不到，他不清楚带土还会给他带来多少惊喜。发下手里的东西走上前，轻轻的拥抱住带土：“就这样，先别动。”话音停顿了一会儿，又说：“我就想这样抱抱你。”

带土又感觉到心中被某种东西填满了，他也回抱住卡卡西。原来这具身体这么温暖，为什么以前没有发现呢。

拥抱过后俩人相视而对，卡卡西顺势亲吻起面前的人，他吻得深入，痴迷。带土被卡卡西的吻所吸引，总有有一种熟悉的感觉让他回应着对方的亲吻。俩人越吻越激烈，开始相互撕扯对方的衣服，然后把战场转移到了卧室。

卡卡西很庆幸，虽然带土没有之前的记忆，但身体却记得。他脱掉带土的衣服，双手不停地在他身上点起火焰，亲吻、舔舐、啃咬着带土的每一寸肌肤。

俩人滚到床上时卡卡西已把带土摆成侧躺的姿势，搬起一条修长的腿搭在肩上，一边帮带土撸着分身，一边掰开臀瓣，手指深入小穴做着扩张。

带土深感不安，总觉得这样好怪，可身体却知道怎么回应一般，下身不由自主的绞着卡卡西的手指。

手指肆虐的插进抽出，并时不时的刮着肠壁，导致流出更多的肠液。后穴越来越酥麻有感觉，带土情不自禁的发出一声呻吟，立马慌乱的捂住嘴，不敢置信的瞪大眼睛。

“带土，叫出来，我喜欢听。”

声音说的温柔，手里的动作却更肆虐。带土死死的捂住嘴摇着头，却控制不住眼泪越积越多。前后的快感都要淹没了他，自己的身体仿佛已经不受自己控制。

这时卡卡西抽出手指，就着手指上的液体在自己的分身上摸了几把，扶着性器对准被开发好的小穴口缓缓的插了进去，一口气插到底时卡卡西发出了一声满足的叹息。

可带土在这时终于崩溃了，努力不让流出的那包泪珠也滚落下来。

“卡卡西你就是个混蛋！大骗子！垃圾！废物！”

带土终于意识到了这场情事谁是输家，他现在只想拍死今儿早上还跟卡卡西道歉的自己。

卡卡西看到开窍了的爱人心中欢喜，却也心疼，好吧更多的是愧疚。他放下带土形状较好的腿环在腰上，俯下身舔去脸上的眼泪，却被带土一口咬上肩膀，一阵吃痛。

带土看见卡卡西一脸吃痛的表情又不忍心，伸出舌头在牙印上舔了舔，却感觉体内卡卡西的又涨大了一圈。

“笨卡卡，你……”带土又气又羞，想骂人却又不知道怎么说。

六代目火影大人听到他的专属爱称，亲吻着眼前的爱人，下身试探的挺动了几下，与带土鼻尖相对，跟他说：“我们不会分开，会永远在一起。”说完带土就被摇晃了起来，一直到卡卡西说的永远……

 

卡卡西这几天都很开心，因为带土。

自从那天发生亲密关系后，俩人的感情逐渐升温，现在卡卡西不但午餐会有人送便当，回家能吃上热饭，最主要是天天都能吃到带土。而且带土每次都很配合，不管卡卡西怎么变着花样要他，带土都会满脸委屈却又害羞的随他折腾。

这样的带土简直就是他的梦想。

 

鹿丸走到鸣人跟前说：“鸣人，你去帮我问问六代目，运河的文件批下来了没。”

鸣人抬头一看：“卡卡西老师就在那啊，你直接去问不就好了。”

“他这几天一直都笑的好恶心，实在不想跟他说话。”

“啊？”

 

另一头的六代目却荒废自己的工作时间，想看看自己的爱人最近都在做什么。开心的翻找资料却发现带土最近接的只有木叶村内的工作。

运输的工作有很多，佣金也高，可为什么……

带土自从那次之后再也没有出过村子。

卡卡西又想到到带土态度的转变，也许是有人对他说了什么，那个人估计只有她了。

卡卡西以为自己终于守得云开见月明，原来带土所做的一切只是因为歉意。他不想要带土的歉意，他想要……

是了，原本他想只要带土在他身边就好，可发现自己想要的更多。

 

另一边的带土因为接的任务少，很多时候都空闲着。他就会去旗木宅溜一圈，中途看见有卖金鱼的心中喜欢买了几条，就放到庭院的水池里。带土偶尔会在这里喝喝酒晒晒太阳，感觉如果老了和卡卡西在这里养老也不错。

有时间拉着卡卡西一起来吧，好歹也是他的家，不回来看看怎么成。

14.

往后的日子带土过得很是自在，也越来越喜欢和卡卡西在一起，虽然火影的工作很忙，但每次下班回家都不会忘记给他带红豆糕。不过有时候卡卡西对他若即若离的，带土有些搞不懂。

几天后各国的联系频繁起来，各个国家的大使访问木叶，卡卡西和带土也会一同出使各国，渐渐也忙碌起来。

有天带土做完一天的任务走在天桥，远远地看见了六代目火影袍，想要跳过去时却发现卡卡西身边还有一位女子。俩人很热络的不知道在说什么，卡卡西还为她摘下头发上的叶子，女子立马害羞的低下头。

好般配。

带土心里这样说到，可为什么……这么难过？

“咦？小樱，那不是卡卡西老师的初恋情人吗？”

带土听到这话惊的回头一看，看到鸣人和小樱也在这里。

“初恋情人？”

“对啊，我们还偷偷的跟踪过他们，真是个大美女。卡卡西老师还亲过她呢。”

“亲？”

带土不想看也不想再听，没打招呼就离开了这里。

小樱看到离开的带土，给了鸣人一个爆栗，斥责他：“就你话多。”

带土的思绪很乱，他一直跑，却不由自主的跑到了旗木宅，他很喜欢这个地方，心想着好几天没来都没有喂过鱼。想着去房间拿鱼食，却不经意间发现墙角还有一个拱门，带土在好奇心的驱使下走进去，发现这是个更玲珑的院子，房屋前走廊挂着的帘子更是淡雅，进入房间后才发现这个个女子的闺阁。镜子梳子首饰衣物被褥等等全都有。

带土一阵眩晕。

怪不得！怪不得卡卡西不让他知道这个地方，原来他早就有喜欢的人了，她才是这里的女主人。那他所做的一切又算什么？

带土觉得自己就像个笑话，他还在这里规划着和卡卡西的未来，想着和他一起住进来，想着和他一起打扫庭院，想着和他一起相伴终老，甚至还在池塘养了鱼……

身体越来越冰冷，巨大的悲痛席卷着他。现在带土只想逃离这个地方，他磕磕绊绊的跌入院子，想着不要再待在这里一分钟，神威吧，何必一步步走出去。

可他再要发动查卡拉时，才发现又被封印了。带土彻底怒了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们真看的起我，那么怎么能辜负你们的期待。”

 

正在批阅文件的卡卡西心脏突然被撕裂了一般，他清楚这是带土在强行解开封印，必须赶过去阻止他。

卡卡西能感觉到带土的方位，到了目的地后，发现自家宅子的后院上空出现了一个巨大的空间漩涡，突然一声巨响，有东西从漩涡里掉落下来。导致周围一片狼藉。

然后他看到了站在其中的带土。

“带土？”卡卡西走上前。

这时一轮圆月从云中露出，带土看着月亮对卡卡西说：“卡卡西，我的月之眼计划是成功的吧。你看月亮多红啊。”

卡卡西看到留着血泪的带土，惊的瞳孔收缩。

“不是的，带土……”

“如果真的是我的理想世界，那我想要的都会实现吧。”

“带土，别说了……”

“喜欢……”

听到这话卡卡西停住脚步，认真听着眼前的人喃喃自语：“喜欢，卡卡西……”带土转过头跟他说：“卡卡西，我喜欢你，所以……”你能不能也喜欢我。

有的人的感情如同花海，早已开成一片；

而有的人的感情却如同种子，缓慢的生根发芽，却能在破土后疯狂生长。

卡卡西不敢相信他听到了带土的表白，激动的指尖都在颤抖。他怕这一切都是他的幻觉，直到他抱到带土的那一刻才知道这不是梦。

他亲吻着带土的唇瓣，终于在最后讲出了他的告白：

“带土，我爱你。”

15.

带土再次醒来的时候眼前一片漆黑，却听到卡卡西跟他说话。

“你醒了。先别动，小樱说你的眼睛要失明几天，不过不要紧，恢复后不会有什么问题。”

虽听到卡卡西这样说，带土还是坐起身，问到：“对不起，我是不是给你添了很多麻烦。”

卡卡西笑笑：“没有。看到带土那么用力的表白我很高兴。”

“谁，谁表白了。”带土想起之前的事情开始觉得好丢脸，也开始反击道：“某人还说爱我呢……”

“我爱你。”带土又一次听到了卡卡西说爱他：“带土，我爱你，比这个世界上任何一个人都喜欢你。”

带土伸出手寻着声音摸去，被卡卡西握住放在脸颊。

“有些事情没有告诉你是我的错。宅邸是初代目他们为了补偿我修建的，因为要娶的是宇智波一族的女性，自然要优厚对待。那个院子也是为此而建的。”

“就算是我来了，也能住在那里吧。”

“可这样带土就不会跟我在一起了。”

带土捏了一把卡卡西脸上的肉：“好啊，你从一开始就在套路我。”

“那带土有没有更感动？”

“没有。”

带土现在终于明白那种被填满又要溢出来的感觉是什么了。是幸福，是卡卡西给予他的幸福。

寻着手的方向，带土轻轻的吻上了卡卡西的嘴唇：“我们已经有了更深的羁绊，不是相互控制。”

“是相依为命。”

俩人会心一笑，加深了这个吻。

 

“呀！”进来换药的小樱看到这一幕斥道：“你们让少女看到了什么啊？”

惊的俩人赶紧分开，卡卡西迅速戴上口罩。

“这算什么，俩人都在办公室搞过。”听这声音，是佐助？

“天天在办公室撒狗粮也就算了，不就是送个便当嘛，一天到晚笑的像个花痴，还不好好工作，真麻烦。”鹿丸？

“卡卡西老师和带土哥你俩结婚也没多久吧，是不是以前就好上了？”鸣人？

大家七嘴八舌的调侃着他们。

卡卡西你是个死人吗，为什么不回嘴？

带土看不到卡卡西只能尴尬的笑着，大家说的也没错嘛。

“能看到你们都敞开心扉真是太好了，可不知道把我们这群人急死了。”

“琳，你来啦。”带土确定这是琳的声音。

卡卡西感激的望着眼前的少女：“琳，这次我可是欠你一个大人情，谢谢你。”

“别说什么欠不欠的，看到大家开开心心的我才高兴嘛。”

其他人不由感慨，这才是最强助攻。

卡卡西转头跟带土说：“出院后我们就一起搬到家宅吧，在那里可以慢慢养伤，好吗，旗木带土？”

旗、旗木、带土？

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”周围的人笑成一片。

带土被气氛感染，发自内心的也笑起来：

“好。”

End

 

番外：（漫画篇）

时间：夏日、晴。中午或者午后   地址：旗木家宅

 

旗木家宅的门牌，院子大场景。蝉、风铃。

 

手拉开拉门，脚在地板上行走。

 

卡卡西身穿短袖，外披火影袍，头戴火影帽。脸上露出惊讶的表情。

 

带土躺在地板上，睡得很熟。（周围场景按日和风设计，有风铃。）身穿短袖、六分系带裤。左手伸入衣内，右手小臂朝上平放。

 

带土腰部特写，一只手解开一个扣（1），手要慢慢扒下裤子（2）扒到露出马甲线的时候被带土抓到了手（3）

 

带土恼怒的斥责：卡卡西，大白天的你要干什么！

卡卡西笑

起身后戴上眼镜问：你怎么这时候回来了？

卡卡西拿出卷轴寄给带土：这是一些大名指名要求你做的任务，我帮你接了，条件是以后做任务时带土可以自由出入村子。

带土坐起，接过卷轴打开看。然后感激的对卡卡西说：谢谢。

卡卡西笑着继续去扒带土的裤子，说：既然要谢谢我，那带土有没有奖励呢？

带土的脸红了，死死地握着卡卡西不老实的手，害羞的说：晚，晚上着……不行吗？

卡卡西惊讶，然后笑：好。亲了带土额头一口。

 

带土看着卡卡西，风铃响了一声。

 

带土问：卡卡西，你为什么会喜欢我。我现在跟13岁的时候相差太大，早就不是你心目中的那个英雄了。

卡卡西：不，带土依旧是带土。我们本来就有感情，只缺一个突破口，不是吗？

 

带土回想起，祭典时，吃到美味的红豆糕时，卡卡西赤裸上身问他是否喜欢时，在后院爆发时（场景）：是啊，那时心中得到的答案，不就是早已喜欢卡卡西，只是不知道那是爱情。

卡卡西内心独白：在我以为又要远离你的时候，你却突然闯入我的怀里（带土身穿白无垢扑进卡卡西怀里的（1）带土抬头（2）卡卡西吃惊（3）两人抱在一起侧面定帧（4）（MD要有樱花瓣））那时我就知道，此生，我只要你一人。

 

小剧场：卡卡西快速的翻看签署文件，

鹿丸和鸣人叹为观止：卡卡西老师/六代目今天工作真积极。

 

 


End file.
